Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion detecting device, a portable terminal device, and a motion detecting method.
Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed portable terminal devices such as cell phones, smart phones and the like that have a motion detecting device that recognizes motion on the basis of acceleration signals that are outputted from an acceleration sensor (see, for example, Japanese National Publication No. 2012-529253 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-98254).
The motion detecting device disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-98254 separates each acceleration component data, that is outputted from a triaxial acceleration sensor, into a static component that is obtained by carrying out low-pass filter processing, and a motion component that is obtained by subtracting the static component from the acceleration component data. This motion detecting device judges that the axis, at which the static component is a maximum, is the gravity axis. If the axis, that corresponds to the motion component that exhibits the maximum value, is an axis other than the gravity axis, the motion detecting device judges, on the basis of the motion component that exhibits the maximum value, along which axial direction the device has moved. In accordance with this motion detecting device, erroneous judgment that is caused by unintended vibrations in the direction of gravity that arise easily at the times of walking, at times of running, and the like can be reduced.